Love is Poison, a sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same
by mamacallalily
Summary: The daughter of the noble dwarf, Dwalin, demands to be allowed to continue on with the company. Through major rough paths, she falls into the arms of two brothers, but will her stubbornness cause more turmoil than happiness? We shall see. Fili/OC/Kili story! Hope you enjoy! Rated M for future chapters


**Love is Poison, a sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same.**

There was silence that crept throughout the tiny hobbit hole as a knock rapped against the round door. Gasps emitted from the company as an elderly male gazed up from his food and watched the shocked dwarves. "He's here." his voice grimly spoke as he made his way through the halls, ducking down as he walked.

The door swung open and in place of the supposed male stood a shorter female with a brow raised. "You all look like you're about to pass out. There's nothing to worry about here, Thorin's still lost. Rather amusing really." the female spoke up finally as her eyesight roamed over the numerous sets of eyes that watched her.

"Calla Persephone, what in Durin's name are you doing here?" one of the many dwarves finally spoke up, his beard as white as the hair atop his shiny head.

"Well, seeing as though you took my father," she nodded towards the seeminly tallest of the dwarfs, Dwalin, "I figured I would follow to see what all of the commotion was about."

A smirk played on her lips as the dwarves eyed her darker father before moving their gaze towards her. If one had passed them momentarily, they never would suspect that she was the offspring of the rather angered looking dwarf. His hair way dark, and strayed from the top of his head which was covered with various tattoos of words in their native language; Khuzdul.

They were complete opposites in look, as she took after her mother. Her hair was snow white, and her face was a pale complexion. Her thoughtfull eyes were colored ice blue, close to turning as white as her hair. She was a short girl, standing at five foot three inches, but she'd been very thin for her age. Her thin frame held more muscle than fat, and her skin was adorned with more writing than her fathers.

Though they looked opposite, she did inherit one trait from her father; her spitfire personality. She had an attitude to her, and spunk. Could wield her own weapon and she never looked towards a man for support. Due to her personality, she was certainly what one would call a 'daddy's girl'.

Making her way towards her fathers side, he gave a look that could make anyone tremble with fear, but merely caused an eye roll from the small dwarven female. "I want to join your adventure." she finally spoke after a brief moment of silence within the company.

"No offense, m'lady, but we'd rather not have to deal with protecting a woman and a hobbit." one of the youngest dwarfs spoke up. The way he wore his blonde hair reminded her of a lion and she couldn't help but snicker at the thought, before scowling towards him.

"No offense? Usually, when someone adds no offense at the beginning of a sentence, it's followed by something that means offense. So, no offense, but I really don't care for being 'protected' by a bunch of men. I can protect myself perfectly fine, and you won't have to worry about my well being, Master Dwarf." she spoke with a voice that dripped with venom as she inched forward, her hand resting atop the hilt of the sword that sat against her hip. A hand shot out to grasp her wrist and keep her from tearing the dwarfs eyes out on the spot.

Gazing in the direction the hand came from, she locked eyes with her father before retreating back to his side and letting out a loud huff.

The blonde dwarfs eyes widened at her angry response and the shorter dwarf beside him snickered before jumping as the blonde swung an arm at him. His darker hair framed his face, and the waves hung all around in a mess. Most of the time, his hair looked as if it was wet. His dark locks held few braids in it, only one adorned the underside of his hair, and his face held stuble instead of a long beard. He was darker than his brother, the blonde one, and he was years younger than him.

The silence among the company was cut short after another knock rapped against the round, forest green door they hudled around. Gazes moved towards the door, and before it was open then elderly male from before make a sarcastic remark, "Well, if it's not anymore irascible female dwarfs, then this is the leader of our company." he finally opened the door after receiving an eyeroll from the only female in the group.

Thorin Oakenshield stood tall, and broading outside of the small door. His dark eyes moved up to the grey man that stood before him, "Gandalf. I thought you said this place was easy to find." he grumbled, before continuing. "I got lost... Twice." he finally entered through the door. He made a couple more remarks about losing his way, but Calla decided to tune him out as the noticed the two dwarfs from before continuously staring at her.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I'd like for you to meet the last addition to our company; Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf spoke with monotonous voice as he gestured towards the smallest creature in their company.

"Looks more like a grocer than a bugular, Gandalf." the dark king finally spoke before his gaze moved towards the darker of the youngest dwarfs and a smile spread across his lips as he bowed his head towards him.

The hobbit trembled as he was spoken about, and the snow hair dwarf smirked at his fear before wandering throughout a hallway that stood behind her. Her eyes gazed over a few portraits and she couldn't help but steal glances towards the party that stood in the foyer of the hobbit hole.

After a few moments of silence, there was finally a booming voice as the leader of the company caught notice of her. "Calla! What in Durin's name are you doing here?" Thorins voice rang through her ears, and she finally jerked her icy gaze in his direction to notice the slightly amused look on his face.

"I figured you might be longing for some female company on this adventure of yours, so I figured I'd follow along with you all." she retorted, crossing her small, tattooed arms over her chest and smirking.

"Dwalin," he addressed her fierce father, "handle your child." he finally growled before turning away and making his way throughout the hallways. Landing in the dining room, he listened to the bickering amongst the father/daughter pair as he sat atop a stool at the head of the long table.

Soon, he heard the deep voice of Dwalin calling his daughters name as the heel of her boots clicked and grew in Thorins ears. By the time she made it to the dining are, the whole company was seated at the table. Her hands clashed against the wooden table top and her eyes bore into Thorin's as she stood her ground. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." she growled, speaking each word as its own sentence. "I do not care if you will be king one day or not. I'm accompanying this adventure whether you like it or not." as she spoke, her father finally made it to the dining room and was now trying to shush his menacing child.

Thorin held a hand up to Dwalin, before smirking towards Calla. "Fine, but do not weigh us down, woman. And, you will be watched like a hawk by my nephews." he gestured towards the youngest males and almost chuckled at the eye roll that the snow haired female gaze the brothers.

"Fili. Kili. She's your responsibility." he finally cut the arguement off as the night waved on quickly

Sunrise came too soon after she'd settled herself on a small chair within the hobbits home. Her body curled together with an extreme flexibility that no dwarven man had seen a woman have. She felt eyes watching her as she fell into a deep slumber, but the bore of their gaze didn't faze her one bit.

As she awoke in the morning, she noticed that most of the dwarfs were still fast asleep in their sleeping bags and she made no noise as she jumped over each other and made her way towards the pristine looking kitchen. There she noticed the small hobbit working frantically to make cups of espresso for himself and whomever wanted any. Chuckling as she leaned against the side of the archway that connected rooms, the hobbit jumped at the sound looking back towards the sleep ridden, taller female.

"Oh. Good morning, m'lady!" his voice held a mixture of her trembling fear and rather happiness that it was morning and the company would be leaving his cozy home.

"Good morning, Master Hobbit." she spoke in a rather soft town as she took the seat he gestured for her to sit in. "Have you given much thought to joining our company?" she questioned him curiously as she sipped at the onyx colored brew that steamed from the clash of cold air hitting it's heat.

"Well, I'm not very sure." he began, his hands trembling a bit as he picked up the mug that was set before him on the table. "I would hate to be a bother during a journey. Thorin wouldn't like having to make sure that I'm alright every second." he made up any excuse that he could before coughing loudly and scurrying towards the oven the held breakfast biscuits within it.

"Master Hobbit, if I may give you insight," she waited for his nod before she continued on with her words, "There will be trouble within this adventure, yes, but we dwarves are always noble and though he may seem to see you as a burden, Thorin will keep you safe no matter what. We are very protective of our company, whether you are dwarf or not." she hadn't noticed that the other dwarfs were now hudled around the archway, listening closely to the softest words that she'd spoken since she arrived.

There was a major dissapointment within her as the hobbit initially decline their offer to join them, but she had kept faith that he would join sooner than later whilst most of the dwarfs took bets on if he would join or not.

So, as they mounted their numerous ponies, hers being as white as her hair, they trotted along the outer lines of the Shire. The pony she sat upon trotted alongside her father whom rarely made a sound as they rode. Kili and Fili rode behind them as to keep an eye on the girl, and she couldn't help but make out the sounds of them snickering about her.

With the roll of her eyes and a glance back, she gave them a menacing look which in turn caused them to look down with shame. "They act like such children." she murmured to herself as her father grunted in an agreement.

Not long before they heard the voice of the young hobbit yelling, "Wait! Wait! I signed it!"

_Author's Note;_

Hope you enjoy this! It's my first Hobbit story, but not my first story.  
Anyways. Hope you like it, and hopefully I'll update a lot.  
This'll be a Fili/OC/Kili story.  
but I'm not sure how I'm gonna work it out yet.  
There'll probably be some fluffy times in next chapter though~  
And the quote at the top is from Game Of Thrones. c:


End file.
